(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, a method of manufacturing the same and a connection terminal.
(2) Description of Related Art
Actuators are used in drives such as hard disc drives. Such an actuator includes an arm provided rotatably around a rotation shaft, and a suspension board with a circuit for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board with the circuit is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head at a desired track of a magnetic disc.
Signal lines and connection terminals are formed on the suspension board with the circuit. A head slider including the magnetic head is attached on the connection terminals of the suspension board with the circuit. The magnetic head is electrically connected to another electronic circuit through the connection terminals and the signal lines on the suspension board with the circuit.
The connection terminals are manufactured by etching described below. (See, for example, JP 8-283966 A.) Resists are formed on both sides of a metal substrate. Then, a desired resist pattern is formed by selective exposure, development and drying, etc. Thereafter, part of the metal substrate that is exposed on the resist pattern is etched. Finally, the resist pattern is removed from the metal substrate after the completion of the etching, whereby a product with the desired pattern (connection terminals in this example) is obtained.